User blog:Rapbattlefanatic/Epic Rapbattlefanatics Of History LEBRONvsKINGHENRY
Epic Rap Battles Of History King Henry VIII VS! LeBron James BEGIN! LEBRON JAMES: Flying through this battle like I do a fast break Dunking on number 8's head making an entire arena shake. I dish out assists; you get women on the rebound Your daddy died while you were stuck inside, that's only why you were crowned! You're broader than those speeches you made, and those were all too Vague! Half your kingdom was wiped out through the sweating sickness plague! I average Triple-Doubles, winning titles with the Big Three! You got fat because you're lazy, don't lie and say it was your knee! I've battled people like you before, no action and all talk Ill toss you up out of this battle like my Pre-Game chalk And how did Women ever find you attractive? You died Morbidly Obese with Hives! You had more affairs then Clinton! With not one, not two, not three, not four, not five, but six wives! KING HENRY VIII: I wouldn't have that many wives if they wouldn't birth me a damn girl! You ran basketball courts when you were young, I ran an entire world! Duke of Ireland at 3, handled congress before I even knew where to pee! Your division has fewer branches than your incestrual family tree! Yes you played for the Irish, but that was high school. And your game is so basic it’s like you're still using the Naismith rules! Didn't even go to College! I had a top notch education! Got so much 'Magic' in Orlando we should call you HIV in the making. And when this battle is over, your talents are going to be farther than south beach, Your ego is so high that not even Yao Ming could reach! This battle has already lasted longer than your time in CleveLand You play with Flash and an Ostrich? You're gonna be Weezy after this battle of the Bans! LEBRON JAMES: Cleveland and your doctors have a lot in common, They don’t give supporting casts LBJ is here to stomp this giant pirate’s ass The only reason that you’re famous is because you were pimp No wonder you could hold down a nation, you weigh more than a blimp Hop on board of one of your Navy, I’ll drown you with my champion-ship KING HENRY VIII: I'm surprised that you know about that History, never having gone to college! Memorized basic fundamentals, yes, but of winning, you have no knowledge! There would never be a story of Jordan choking in the headlines. It's absolutely horrifying to watch you play, all you do is whine! When you couldn't win it all you jumped aboard the closest airline! You'll be the best soon, only because Kobe's skills are receding faster than your hairline! The only thing you're the King of is your little flopping Stunts. I saw you called about a battle it Rang Once! EPIC RAP BATTLES *For the Win* *BUZZER* *IT'S GOOD* OF HISTORY Category:Blog posts